


Take my hands (and take my strenght too, it is yours).

by tonyqueeny



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And teasing, M/M, and hot baths, and hot chocolate, and taking care, basically just a bunch of candy fluffy, full of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyqueeny/pseuds/tonyqueeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like to just take care of you like this. Besides, you stink, you really need a proper bath.”<br/>“I am not that bad…”<br/>“You’re worse.”</p><p>Or the one where Magnus stays up all night waiting for Alec to come home from a demon hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my hands (and take my strenght too, it is yours).

**Author's Note:**

> A mega huge thanks to my lovely joy (kyunghs @ tumblr) for being my beta and for giving me tips to improve my writing - she is totally awesome and she makes me sound a lot less weird, and for having patience to beta the longgest thing I've ever written (I am so proud of my beautiful 2.8K words).  
> Also thanks to Nat (writeALLthethings @ ao3) for the idea of this fanfic (it was from her heronstairs fluff colection list).  
> This isn't 100% true to the canon verse because I don't take on account Magnus and Alec's warlock kid or anything like that, but nothing huge I guess.  
> This is also on my livejournal (cursedjem), but anywere besides is plagiarism, please report.  
> Please do leave me comments with tips or what I could have written better, these make me really happy and makes me a better writer.

Magnus was laying on the couch, watching a silly show on the TV. He had a tiring day with an annoying client and he deserved a lazy moment. Spending the night cuddling with Alec would be much better, but his parabatai had fetched him for a hunt, so watching TV with Chairman Meow curled on his lap was his best option.

Alec had left home an hour ago and would probably only comeback after another. Magnus’ body pleaded him to go to bed and sleep, but he had said he would wait for the other and he wouldn’t go back on his words, no matter how late it was. Even if Alec claimed it unnecessary and silly, Magnus knew that the other was just being selfless, because coming back home tired and to a cold empty-like house wasn’t pleasant, especially on a cold night.

Therefore, he waited, fingers running through Chairman’s soft fur, eyes (fixed) on the TV. His mind kept drifting off, wondering if Alec was in trouble and if he needed him. Magnus liked to believe that if Alec got badly injured he would be called and he would save him – even if he wasn’t good at healing magic like Catarina was, he _would_ save Alec, no matter what. A little voice in the bottom of his mind kept telling him that it wasn’t going to necessary, Alec is one of the greatest shadowhunters of this generation. He would be just find, he goes hunting every day, everything is going to be fine. Magnus repeated the mantra over and over in his head, praying that Alec would be okay.

Magnus’ attention kept drifting like this – from the TV, to Alec, to random things like how the Chairman could totally use a bath. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he nearly didn’t heard the bell ringing. He frowned, eyes going to the clock on the wall marking 3:35AM. Magnus wondered who it could be at such unholy hour, because the only person who was meant to be coming back had the key. But even upon the frown the bell didn’t stop ringing, simultaneously scaring Chairman Meow away _and_ annoying Magnus as he reluctantly got up and picked up.

“Who’s this?” he asked, voice bored, looking at his nails, _maybe he could paint them purple next time, the color looked nice on him._

“Magnus,” a breathless voice sounded from the speaker, a voice that he knew very well.

“Alec? Why didn’t you come in? Did you lose your key?” he asked hurriedly, already buzzing him in anyway sounding slightly worried.

“Oh, no, I didn’t lose ’em” he said quickly, but a bit slurred, trying to calm the other down. “It’s just that…” he trailed off, making Magnus want to ask millions of questions, but he waited for the explanation he knew would come, “My legs are a bit numb. I don’t think I could come upstairs alone,” he stated, but before Alec could properly finish his sentence, Magnus was already out of the door, going down stairs, two steps at a time.

When he got to the ground-floor, he hurried for the door. He opened it widely, eyes automatically going to Alec standing against the wall besides the intercom. His heart clenched  at the sight. His boyfriend was pale, sweat and demon-gore all over his body. His hair was a sticky mess and he was breathing with effort, eyes closed.  Magnus rushed to his side, arm going around the other’s waist on reflex and a hand going to his hair despite the stickiness.

“Hey,” he said casually, in a calm he was sure not feeling, but trying to make the other relax. He smiled when Alec opened his eyes and tried to smile at him, but failing. “Are you injured?” he asked softly, proud at himself when he felt the other melting into his embrace.

Alec shook his head but spoke anyway, “There were a lot of fighting going on,” his voice was weak and Magnus tried to shush him to no avail as he kept on speaking, “I got tired and thought I was closer to home. Taking the subway was silly.” His head rested on Magnus’ shoulder and tried to clutch at his waist, “I was wrong,” he finished, trying to shrug it off, but ruining his cool when he winced on pain.

Magnus nodded, arm holding him tighter against the others waist, “I’m going to take you upstairs, okay?” He asked, voice calm and clear, as if the younger was a child, but Alec paid no mind at it, just agreeing with a simple nod. “Lean on me.” Magnus said, more to reassure the other, since he was already leaning on him, from the moment they hugged.

The walk upstairs was slow, even if it was only two floors up. They stopped every time Alec groaned in pain – which was a lot of times, mind you – Magnus kept worrying that he had strained a muscle or broken a bone. Every step seemed to kill them both – one with worry and the other with physical pain – but they kept going on.

When they arrived at the apartment, Alec stopped trying to talk, letting himself be dragged to the couch. He gently laid down, not minding if the couch would be ruined – Magnus could always clean it with magic or get a new one – relaxing instantly against its softness, a smile forming on his face.

“Thank you,” he sighed, making himself comfortable with a cushion. His eyes closing, ready to sleep for the entire day.

“I can make you hot chocolate, it’s cold and you should eat something,” Magnus said, kneeling before him, fingers curling into a dark messy lock of hair. Alec shook his head, too tired to think even think about something other than sleep. “You have run out all your energy, you really should not starve yourself,” he added, trying to sound firm, even if he was nearly sure that the other wasn’t listening a bit of it.

Magnus let him stay there, getting up and going to the kitchen anyway to make the hot chocolate. Even though he could very easily pop it out of thin air, he had found a satisfying feeling on actually making the other’s food. While the drink was warming on the stove, he hurried to the bathroom, turning on the hot water and filling the bathtub.

He went back to the kitchen quickly, but not before stopping by to check if Alec was okay in the living room. He smiled at Alec’s pouting face against the cushion, hugging it tight. He wanted to stay there for more time, just appreciating the other, but the chocolate was on the stove and he didn’t want to ruin it, so he left.

He turned the fire off, picked his favorite mug and poured the drink inside, topping it with small marshmallows and cinnamon powder. Smiling proudly at how good it smelled and how nice it looked, he went back to the living room. He sat on the couch, placing Alec’s head on his lap while holding the steaming drink and blowing it softly, spreading the chocolate smell on the room.

“Hey, wake up,” he called, fingers massaging his scalp, “I have hot chocolate and am running you a bath, it will relax you.”

The clear blue eyes opened slightly, staring at the foaming drink in front of him, pondering his options. He sat up, reaching for the mug with both hands. After the first sip he smiled at Magnus with gratefulness and kissed his shoulder softly, “You’re fantastic,” he stated, going back to his drink, happy with the warm feeling to a point that when the drink was finished he felt sad.

After the empty mug was set on the coffee table, Magnus got up, staying on Alec’s front, outstretching his hands that the other took gladly, pulling him up on his feet. With shuffling steps they went slowly to the bathroom, Alec hugging Magnus’ back with his cheek against his shoulder blade, letting the other lead the way.

When they reached the bathroom, Alec let go of his boyfriend’s warm body, sitting on the toilet and resting his head on the cold titles, helping him ease his headache. Magnus turned the bathtub water off and putting a bath bomb on the hot water. He turned back to the snoozing boy and started to strip him, only having trouble on undoing his hunting gear.

“Come while the water’s still warm.” he called, tugging at Alec’s hands and getting him up but not without a whine of complain.

Getting into the tub gave Alec a feeling of relief instantly. His muscles relaxed with the heat, nearly melting him down. He sank in the water, letting it wet his dirtied hair. Magnus pulled him up after a minute, afraid that he had just fallen sleep due the exhaustion. He sat on the edge of the tub, taking the shampoo and putting some on his hands.

“You’re not going to get in?” Alec asked, pliant blue eyes staring up at him.

Magnus shook his head, hands moving to the dark mess on the other’s head, massaging it with care. “I’ve already taken a shower,” he explained after a few minutes, voice steady, “and I like to just take care of you like this.” he added, shrugging as if it was a obvious statement. He bent down kissing the corner of Alec’s mouth, making him moan, wet hand moving to the other’s jaw, holding him still so that they could kiss properly.

The kiss only lasted a while, Magnus pulling back to wash off the shampoo. “Besides, you stink, you really need a proper bath.” he continued as a matter of fact, making Alec huff.

“I am not that bad…” he said, pouting in a way he wouldn’t have done if he was 100% conscious of his actions.

Magnus nodded, thoughtful expression on his face, “You’re worse.” he joked, a grin breaking on his face.

He put more shampoo on his hands, going back to his initial task – that was to get Alec clean and tuck him on the bed for a good night of sleep. It wasn’t going to be hard, with Alec so tired like that, but the look on his face made Magnus want to kiss him senseless – he was aware that the shadowhunter could snap someone’s neck as easy as breathing if he wanted, but right now, he just looked small and in need of care.

Magnus washed his hair again, smiling at the familiar silkiness of the other’s hair. He took the soap, spreading it on the well build back, massaging the sore muscles, making Alec moan in delight at the feeling. “You have magic fingers,” he murmured, looking up at Magnus, a smile on his face seeming very pleased with his joke. Magnus laughed at his effort, bending to peck his smile as a prize for it.

His hands kept roaming over his boyfriend’s hard muscles, easing the tension away. He smirked proudly at every little noise Alec let escape when his fingers touched a soft spot. Magnus breathed at the other’s ear, just to savor the shiver that run down on his back. “If you really aren’t going to get here with me, you should stop.” Alec said, intending to sound threatening but failing.

“Ok then, I’ll be merciful.” Magnus said, leaning back, but not before pressing an open mouthed kiss in the spot free of soap behind the other’s ear.

He moved, getting closer to Alec’s long legs, massaging them with ease. He held the hard calf, releasing a muscle knot. He smiled proud at the expressions Alec made because of his touches on his bare skin. He kept moving south slowly, not feeling any need to rush the touches. Magnus tried to massage the feet, but Alec kept squirming away, ticklish, and when he nearly kicked Magnus in the face, he decided to give up.

They stayed there in the relaxing atmosphere of the bathroom, nearly a safety bubble from problems and worries outside for nearly half of an hour, just bothering to leave when the water turned cold. Magnus got up, taking a soft towel and handing it to Alec. He got up slowly, not wanting to let go of the comfort of the water. He dried himself sloppily, not even bothering to dry his dripping hair and wrapping the towel around his hips when finished.

His cold long arms wrapped around Magnus’ waist and his face nuzzling on a spot between his shoulder blades. Alec kissed the gold skin, smile on his lips the whole time, “Thank you,” he said, voice muffed against the hot skin, making Magnus shiver, “you’re the best.”

“You don’t need to thank me for anything.” he shrugged off, head turning to look at Alec with a reassuring smile. Alec shook his head like a stubborn child, ready to protest, but Magnus hushed him.

They moved slowly to the bed, feet dragging on the carpet, almost as in a slow dance. Alec was dumped on the bed, smiling at the soft duvets, while the other moved to the closet, fishing a very colorful pajamas that the shadowhunter would not wear in normal circumstances – but in this circumstance, he paid no mind to it, more interested in cuddling with Magnus until 1PM.

After Alec was properly dressed, Magnus took the wet towel back to the bathroom and then returned, turning the room’s light off and slumping on soft mattress. He pulled the other close, kissing his temple softly. Alec smiled at the gesture, hugging Magnus back and placing his head on the other’s chest. His eyes closed, body begging him to sleep, but he fought back, not wanting to let go of the moment. It was not rare for them to have these kind of moments – lazy moments – but this didn’t mean that he didn’t savor every single one of them.

Noting Alec’s effort of staying wake, Magnus started small talk about his day – about the annoying client he had, about how the Chairman was in need of a good bath, about something he saw on the news. Alec paid attention to every word, making faces at some parts, but too tired to make actual comments.

“But anyway…” Magnus trailed off, fingers burring themselves on the wet hair at the back of the other’s neck, “What got you nearly killed you today?” he asked, clearly curious, making Alec frown, not expecting to have to talk.

“I wasn’t nearly killed. You don’t need to worry about it.” he said, nuzzling the space between the neck and the shoulder, expecting Magnus to drop the subject, but not surprised when he didn’t.

“You could have passed out in the middle of the street in the state you were,” there was an urgency in his voice and if they both weren’t so tired he would probably have shouted, “ _Of course_ I am going to be worried.”

Alec sighed, lifting his chin to look into Magnus’ eyes, “There were just a lot of demons,” he said simply, but at the other’s wild eyed expression he hurried to explain, “not really dangerous or hard to kill, just a lot of them. It was just tiring.” He finished, shrugging because he was already used to it.

Magnus nodded slowly, processing the information. After a few minutes he spoke again, “You should have called me. I would portal to wherever you were and bring you home, safe.” His voice was low and Alec felt his heart breaking at the hurt in his voice.

“I thought I was close…” he started, avoiding Magnus’ eyes, “and I told you to go sleep. You had a tiring day and I didn’t want to bother-“

“You could never bother me.” Magnus cut off, moving his hands so the others jaw, forcing him to look into his eyes, “Even if I was asleep, I’d go there and help you. I care about you, you’re not a burden.” He pecked Alec’s lips, as if to prove a point.

“But you had a tiring day, I didn’t want to wear you out…” Alec said, voice low.

“So you wore yourself out.” Magnus bit back, but regretting it at Alec’s wince, “I love you and I’m here to help you, for you to count on me, so please,” he moved closer, touching their foreheads together, eyes closing, “don’t ever think that you are bothering me when you ask for help.”

Alec nodded and held Magnus’ face the same way Magnus’ was holding his and kissed him, slowly, as to reassure him, “I promise, I won’t.” he said, voice strong and certain making the other smile at it.

“Thank you.” he breathed, brushing their noses together in a silly way, making the other giggle, and hide his face in the crook of his neck.

After few minutes Magnus went back talking about random things – like how they would probably need to buy a new sofa and that it should be red this time, to match the walls – the same way one would tell a story to a kid, until Alec’s breath evened as he fell asleep. He kissed the younger’s forehead with gentleness, only then, after making sure he was fine and safe, allowing himself to get some sleep too.


End file.
